hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Farron
The character Lightning is from Final Fantasy XIII. "Ok. My Turn." - Lightning Lightning, real name Claire Farron, is a young woman from a world called Pulse. She arrived in the Hellcat Squadran Universe through the destruction of the Dissidia Universe. Her world soon was brought into the Hellcat Squadran Universe before the beginning of the Time War as a member of Ryan Ferran's Phantom Legion. Her weapons specialty is a weapon called a Gunblade: basically a gun with a sword attached to it. History Dissidia Not much is known about Lightning, other than an apparition of Tartorus captured her at the beginning of the Dissidia Conflict, only to be rescued by IceBite shortly after. (to be continued) Prior to Time War She immediately volenteered to join Hellcat Squadran, among the other Warriors of Cosmos that made it to the Hellcat Squadran Universe. She was assigned to the Phantom Legion under Ryan Ferran. After a while, Lightning and Ryan started to open up to each other. Time War Battle of Pulse Lightning was one of the first responders to the attack at Pulse, as soon as the planet was identified. She, alongside Ryan Ferran, by now a good friend of her's, were the first there. She managed to rescue her sister Serah Farron, as well as her friends Sazh and Dajh Katzroy, Hope Estheim, and Serah's fiancée, Snow Villers. However, she was wounded by an Iron Warrior after reaching an evac Pelican, but managed to impale the creature's skull with its own arm, that Lightning severed off. Unfortunetly, a cluster of Pyrovore managed to shoot down the Pelican, then hit another one nearby. They were about to kill Lightning and her group, when the 2nd Pelican they shot came in and crushed them. That Pelican was revealed to be crewed by IceBite, May, and Natalia. IceBite's team linked up with Lightning's, after killing a 2nd Iron Warrior, and they made it to the next evac Pelican, escaping the failing planet. After the battle, Snow and Serah joining Hellcat Squadran's ranks and Sazh, Dajh, and Hope merely going under Hellcat Squadran's protection. Battle of Reach Final Battle at Earth Personality "Commander, huh? You look a little young for that." - Lightning to IceBite after IceBite rescued her. Lightning is determined, concentrated and independent. Her demeanor is usually described as cold, but, if she can learn to trust someone enough, she's usually more open with them. Relations with other Individuals Serah Farron Lightning cares deeply for her younger sister and tends to worry about her safety (about as much as Serah does for Lightning). Ryan Ferran Of all the members of Hellcat Squadran, Lightning found Ryan to be the one she can connect with most. The two became fast friends, with Lightning telling Ryan about her life up to the point she joined Hellcat Squadran and Ryan teaching her Mando'a in return. Lightning felt greatly saddened when Ryan was killed at Reach, but that just made her all the more determined to defeat the Cleavers and Iron Warriors. IceBite Lightning was initially shocked and skeptical about IceBite being Hellcat Squadran's leader, but came to realize that he's a capable leader and a vicious fighter. She also finds him to be kind and understanding. Abilities and Equipment Lightning's primary weapon is a Blazefire Saber Gunblade, a weapon that basically acts like both a Gun and a Sword. She most of the time uses its sword feature, rarely using the gun feature except against more powerful enemies, like the Hell Knight Demons or the Iron Warriors. Category:Characters